


War of the Roses - Part 2 (Sam)

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: War of the Roses [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Two cupids try to hit the reader with love arrows. One was ordered to set the reader up with Dean, the other was ordered to set up the reader and Sam.The Cupids have one big war with you in the middle.





	

 

_ Communication is key in the workplace. Someone should have told the Cupids. _

* * *

“That’s not funny,” you said, punching Sam in the arm. “I do not!.”

“God, Y/N,” Sam laughed. “Every time you fall asleep in the back seat, you start sawing logs. And it’s loud-”

You rolled your eyes, giggling at Sam’s good natured teasing. Of course, Dean was joining right in, giving you just as a hard time as Sam. You loved it.

You picked up your beer and took a long swallow. It was good to relax for a night, hustle some pool, and drink a few beers. You’d been on the go for weeks, this most recent hunt one of the most difficult you’d ever experienced. You were exhausted, both of the Winchesters were exhausted and it was good to let loose for once. You fully intended to enjoy yourself as much as possible before the brothers had to leave again.

You took another swallow of your beer, slammed the nearly empty bottle on the table and shouted “I’m going to the bathroom,” in Dean’s direction.

“Didn’t need to know that,” he yelled back.

You tossed a smile over your shoulder as you made your way through the crowd of people in the bar. You sighed as you stopped at the back of the line leading into the women’s restroom. You were staring at the back of the head of the woman in front of you when an unbelievable sense of deja vu washed over you, so strong it made you dizzy. You put your hand against the wall, trying to steady yourself, shaking your head to try to clear it of the “this has happened before” feeling.

Twenty minutes later you finally emerged from the bathroom. You’d only gone three steps when you were shoved from behind, falling into the wall, and just barely missing being groped by some guy who kept calling you Joyce.

A petite blonde stepped around the drunk guy and put her hand on your shoulder. “You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you smiled. 

“Y/N!” 

You turned to see Sam hurrying toward you, a concerned look on his face. You gave him what you hoped was a reassuring smile and waved him over. 

“You’ve been gone forever,” Sam smiled as he stopped beside you, his hand going to the middle of your back.

“Long line,” the petite blonde answered for you. She reached out and patted both you and Sam on the shoulder before wandering away.

Sam’s hand stayed in the middle of your back as he led you back to the pool tables, warm and heavy. You liked the feel of it there, the way it made you feel like you belonged to him. The thought took you by surprise, but you didn’t immediately reject it. Belonging to Sam didn’t seem like such a bad idea.

He kept his hand on your back as he guided you back to the pool tables, where Dean was intentionally losing to a young college student. You took a seat on one of the stools by the wall and to your surprise, Sam pulled a stool over and sat right next to you, so close his leg was pressed against yours, his hand resting on the backrest, his fingers brushing your shoulder. He was so close you could see tiny droplets of sweat running down his neck. You wanted to lick them off of him.

You blinked in surprise. That had come out of left field. You’d always been attracted to Sam, what with his adorable smile, beautiful hazel eyes, and that hair that was just begging you to pull it. But you’d never felt the urge to act on it. Sam was a friend. You didn’t want to mess that up.

Except now his arm was around your shoulders and he was leaning closer, pulling you to him, his lips sliding along the edge of your jaw. You turned your head, your mouth open, inviting him to kiss you. His lips were soft, his nose pressed against yours, his hand coming up to cup your cheek as the kiss deepened.

“Let’s get out of here,” he whispered.

You nodded, your heart pounding in your chest. What the hell was happening?

Sam handed you your jacket as he stood up. “Dean! Keys!” he yelled. “I’m taking Y/N home.”

Dean dug the keys from his pocket and tossed them to Sam, a confused look on his face. He quickly covered it with a wary smile, waving a hand in the air, then he went back to examining the pool table, though you thought he looked stiff, tense, maybe irritated. But you quickly dismissed the thought as you followed Sam out the door to the Impala.

Sam opened the driver’s side door and gestured for you to get in, sliding in after you. He slammed the door closed behind him, then he lunged for you and pulled you into his arms.

You sighed, your tongue darting out to lick at his lips, groaning as he opened his mouth and hungrily kissed you. Your hands slid into his hair and tugged experimentally, smiling when he moaned into your mouth. His arms tightened around you as he crushed you to his chest, heat rolling off of him in waves, consuming you like a fire.

“Sam,” you gasped.

“Right,” he nodded. “Your place.” He pulled away from you, but he kept you close, tucked against his side, his hand on your thigh, one hand on the wheel.

The drive back to your house seemed to take forever.

* * *

_ “Yes!” Gertrude squealed. “It worked!” _

_ Martha chuckled under breath. New cherubs were adorable, especially the first time they saw a love connection they’d arranged work out. Martha was a bit more reserved, after all it was the Winchesters, in particular Sam, and things didn’t always go as planned when they were involved. For some reason, she was wary about this whole plan. Something wasn’t sitting right. _

_ “We’ll see, Gertrude, we’ll see,” she said. _

* * *

Sam helped you from the car, put his hands on your waist, and walked behind you to the door. He pushed your hair off of your neck as you tried to unlock the deadbolt, his lips roaming over it, his fingers tugging at the neck of your t-shirt. You couldn’t get the door open because all you wanted to do was sink back into his arms and let him do whatever he wanted to you. He put his hands on yours and helped you to open the door.

Once you were inside, Sam wrapped you in a hug, his arms completely encompassing you, his lips on yours, desire rolling through you, the need for him absolutely undeniable. He picked you up, pulling your legs around his waist, pressing you into the wall in the hallway, his body flush against yours, his need for you obviously equal to yours for him.

“Bedroom?” you gasped when he came up for air.

Sam nodded, keeping you in his arms, moving down the hallway like he owned the place, passing the room he and Dean were sharing, going directly to yours. He set you on your feet, both of you rushing to get your clothes off. Your jeans had barely hit the floor before Sam was on you, manhandling you onto the bed, his lips closing around your breast, his hand between your legs, his fingers teasing you.

God, you were wound tight, nervous and unsure, worried that you wouldn’t live up to Sam’s expectations. You hadn’t been with many guys, being a hunter didn’t allow much time for relationships, just a random, quick hook-up before moving on to the next hunt or heading home. Your last serious relationship had been the boyfriend you’d had the one and only year you’d attended college and the sex had always been kind of weird and awkward, both of you very inexperienced and unsure of yourselves. Your experience in the bedroom was limited at best, while Sam seemed so sure and confident in himself. You hoped you didn’t disappoint.

Your back arched as two of Sam’s fingers slid inside of you, stretching you open. He took his time, his fingers exploring you, his mouth roaming over your feverish skin, biting, licking, sucking, a mix of pain and pleasure like nothing you’d ever felt before. A third finger entered you, the palm of his hand pressed against your clit, his teeth tugging at your nipple, sending sharp pangs of desire rushing through you. You could feel it, feel it coming, building, a twist deep in the pit of your stomach, pleasure pulsing through your veins.

You gasped as you came, Sam holding you tight, his fingers still moving, working you through the orgasm. He caught your lips in a scorching kiss, swallowing the moans you couldn’t hold back. He rolled to his back, pulling you with him.

You straddled him, your hands cupping his face, kissing him. God, you loved kissing him, loved the little sounds he made, loved the way he held the back of your head, keeping you close to him, loved having him in your bed.

You pushed a hand between your bodies, taking his hard length in your hand, stroking him slowly. His head fell back, a deep, guttural moan leaving him. You took advantage of it and licked a long line along his throat, making him shudder. You lowered yourself onto his cock, slowly, easing him inside of you, taking your time, breathing through the perfect burn of his substantial length filling you.

You put your hands on his chest and he put his hands on your hips, pulling you toward him, guiding you, his hips coming up as you rocked back, his cock brushing your sweet spot with every push and pull, both of you moaning, gasping, your want and need for each other enticing, euphoric. 

Your nails dug into his chest as you came, waves of indescribable pleasure taking over your body, a whirlwind of emotions you couldn’t control pulling tears from the corners of your eyes. Sam’s hands locked around your waist, bruisingly tight, his body tensing beneath you as he climaxed.

When it was over, you sprawled across Sam’s chest, his huge hands on your back, the tips of his fingers dancing up and down your spine. You closed your eyes, feeling warm and content. Sam pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“This is weird, don’t you think?” you blurted. “You and me? Never thought that would happen.”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “Took me by surprise.” He kissed the top of your head again. “A good surprise, though, right?”

“Definitely,” you said, pressing a kiss to his chest. “Definitely good.”

* * *

_ “All right, Martha, onto the next job,” Gertrude clapped her hands together. “Looks like the Winchesters aren’t immune to Cupid’s arrows.” _

_ Martha smiled and nodded. It looked like Gertrude was right, their ruse at the bar had worked and now Sam Winchester was head over heels for that female hunter.  _

_ Mission accomplished. It was a good day. _

 


End file.
